


A Joker Playing Knight

by TakingButGiving (SkiiDiesu)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Armor, Deal, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Hacking, Happy Ending, Healing, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, JetHack, Lesbian Character, Maybe - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Sacrifice, Spiteful but thoughtful, Surrendering, Talon - Freeform, Team Talon (Overwatch), There are a lot more lesbians than I realized, Trust, Trust Issues, Tsunderes, i accidentally deleted my tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiiDiesu/pseuds/TakingButGiving
Summary: Sombra's confused when she thinks about Fareeha, but one night she impulsively decided to make a 'present' for the Rocket Queen. With time and effort, Sombra is left with self-reflecting thoughts before she could give it to the other. Is she in love? Is this gift an act of jealousy? Or is she looking out for the other? Would Fareeha still love her if she spoke about her true feelings about Angela?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries so if you clicked this fic anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I worked very hard on this, and it's been a while since I've done a project like this. Feedback would be much appreciated! Thanks, peeps!! ENJOY!!!
> 
> (I also did some last minute adding so I'm so sorry if I have typos mixed in. I got too excited to post it).

Four years is a long time to be with someone. Especially when you have to be with that person in a well-kept secret. Personally, Sombra never had a problem with this. Her whole life was a secret: her name, her age, where she came from, how she got here, and how she survived. She was a stranger and it was four long years to be a stranger to her girlfriend. As she laid beside Fareeha, her hand lingered down her partner's stomach, her fingers pushing up against the scars that rested on the other's skin. The woman was fast asleep, seeming to be dreaming peacefully but Sombra couldn’t follow. Her mind was too busy over the thoughts racing in her head. Thoughts she wasn't allowing herself to think about too deeply.

Yet the thoughts consisted of how she was a troll to people, a dealer and how smart she is. She knew better than to get close to someone because she didn’t want to lose it all... again. Yet, her wits seemed to have fallen short when it came to this beautiful Egyptian. She unknowingly allowed herself to be sucked in for four years too long when the relationship was only supposed to be a joke that lasted for a month or two before she broke the other's heart. The joke didn't end, and here they were now; with long nights of PTSD for both of them, or someone coming home a little too bloody and the secrets they _had_ to withhold from each other about their own organizer’s plans. The most painful part of it all was when they had to face each other on missions and the challenges they faced with consequences they dealt with for allowing the other to get away. Sombra knew everything about Fareeha and what she would be losing if the other ever got killed. But Fareeha knew nothing about her…

Sombra wasn’t even sure if she knew herself anymore. Not when it came to this woman. Fareeha had shown unwavering loyalty to someone who was keeping her in the dark for such a long time. She had put in so much effort and Sombra watched her put her life and career on the line for her time and time again-- _'All in the name of love'_ as Fareeha would say.  The woman wouldn't even bother Sombra for her real name. She was nothing but patient and kind. Never outwardly angry towards her and did her best to talk things out even when Sombra was screaming her lungs out at her. It’s not like Sombra didn’t make sacrifices for Fareeha either, or try to talk the other down the nights she did come home a bit aggravated. In fact, there have been a few instances where she found herself wanting to do more for her... Was that love?

They lived together in this little shack of a place in order to be closer to each other. It was all Fareeha's idea, but Sombra complied to it. It was their safest bet for a rendezvous. The idea of being in love with Fareeha though had Sombra sigh in annoyance. She wasn't in love with her, she couldn't be, this was all apart of a joke that was going on for too long.  

Sitting up from where she laid, Sombra pushed her hair behind her bare shoulder as she reached over and grabbed Fareehas shirt from the side of the bed and slipped it over her body. Swiping her hand across the air, she accessed her computer screen. On the sidebar laid a bunch of profile pictures, pressing her finger against Moira’s picture, a message screen popped up as did her purple-pink digital keyboard.

For a moment her eyes watched the flickering line in her message bar as if daring it to make words appear without her hands actually typing out the thoughts that were dancing around in her uneasy mind. Briefly looking over her shoulder, she watched the steady rise and fall of her girlfriend's chest before she turned back to her screen. A soft sigh left her lips before she shook her head in disbelief to herself. The source of her thoughts was the woman that was right next to her and how she just did so much for her blindly.

 _‘Hey, Doc. I have a request for you. I know about the stuff you stole from Angela… I need you to incorporate that in some armor.'_ A strong stupid start, she knew that for herself too but her mind was too preoccupied to be careful about how brash and sudden her words were. It's not like Sombra had a relationship with Moira either to be messaging her so late in the night, let alone request such a thing with a hostile text tone. Her relationship with Moira was to leave her alone or die by her creepy hand. Her teleporter wouldn't save her from such a nasty life-sucking person. 

It took a few minutes before Sombra got an answer.  _‘Armor? You don’t wear armor and that is vital information. Stop prying on Angela’s research.’_ Speculation and observation. Of course, she should have seen this coming.

_‘Says the one who stole it... I’ll send you some basic blueprints and the measurements. Just get it done.’’_

_‘All is well when Sombra has yet another little secret to hide but this time you’re dragging me into it. This is quite the favor you're demanding for and I do request that more information is provided. Especially since you’re requesting very sensitive information. Full well, I know it is not for you, so for who are you trying to give life-saving technology to in armor?’_

Sombra hesitated yet again, her purple nails digging under each other as she contemplated how to answer the other female. Perhaps she made a mistake in messaging the other without thinking a proper plan through. Of course, Moira would want answers as to what this is for but she didn’t want to tell Moira. Skimming through her mind quickly, she was trying to think of something that could give her leverage. The only thing she could remember finding out about Moira was the woman she had dated in Overwatch beforehand and was currently still in love with her. She could tell and that... that was her advantage. She’s watched Moira’s pained face when she saw her ex-angel in battles. As vindictive as Sombra was, she never touched that topic with Moira before. In general, she made sure she stood clear of the woman as best as she could. Until now at least. She knew that one slip up, one tease, one joke would end her life. A line she never wanted to cross was interacting with Moira on a work level (let alone a personal one) but right now, for the safety of Fareeha, she was going to continue this gamble.

_‘No disrespect to your angel, but you healers always seem to have your hands full. I have a colleague running around in Overwatch gathering information for me since I’m taking a break from Helix. It’s been annoying me. Buuuut it seems like Angela is overwhelmed with all the help she needs to provide. She seemed like she was struggling the last time we saw her. Don't'cha think? Especially since you’re with us now, she has even more on her plate. I don’t need my mole dying on me when I haven’t gotten my intel yet.’_

_‘This wasn’t something Doomfist approved of. As for Angela, she's always overworked herself so naturally, she's going to be struggling to keep your 1+ alive.'_

_‘Of course he didn’t approve. He doesn’t know. It’s my own little project which'll be helpful in the long run. You know I'm all about_ _teamwork! And I thought Angela could handle it... I guess without you there, she's just not as good.'_  Sombra couldn't stop her sarcasm from slipping through the message, but it was hard to speak respectfully about Angela. This was something that was important, and the other pointing out the obvious was only making her edgier than she already was. 

_‘I don’t see why I should help you. Nor do I understand why you’re oversharing. This is out of character for you, isn’t it?’_

Sombra felt her heart drop suddenly. Was she really being that transparent? Biting her lip, she peaked at the sleeping woman once more. As much as she didn’t want to continue this with Moira, she also didn’t want to think about the wounds again. She didn’t want to think about the time she accidentally hacked an Overwatch Emergency Medical Case, blocking Fareeha from receiving some quick help before Angela could get her. Or that Brigette girl, whoever she was. Besides, she already dug herself this deep in a matter of a few sentences. She couldn't just walk away from this now.

_‘Fine. I know you love her so I can hack into Angela’s digital calendar, make it seem like she has a meeting with a client but it’ll actually be a meeting point for the two of you… So you can reconcile the mistake you made. Or at least try to. A chance with your girl all for some pieces of armor. Yeah?'_

A meeting with Angela was a big promise but it could be easily delivered. After all, it was what she does best, right? Getting into the healer's personal database would be a minigame for Sombra. A few minutes went by and the silence was lingering on the others end, eating away at Sombra's patience. She knew Moira was contemplating; she had successfully put Moira's heart in the spotlight in this chat. Moira would be putting a lot on the line for Angela if she agreed to do this for her; but it also wasn't for Sombra, it was only for Angela. As smart of a woman she was, Sombra figured that Moira would have figured out for herself as well that she was doing the same thing for someone important too. Why would she care about some stupid mole?

 _‘So…?’_  The silence wasn't easing her, waiting to see if this message would urge Moira along. It didn’t. It left Sombra sitting there, fingers tugging at the ends of Pharah’s shirt. She could feel her chest tighten with desperation as the seconds continued to turn into minutes. It wasn't a feeling she was used to, the discomfort of feeling like she had to lean on someone else to help her made her wish she knew something more than just a computer and the science around it. The whole situation was making her uncomfortable, but the reason why she was even doing this was lingering in the back of her head faintly. Shaking her leg impatiently, she kept tugging at the ends of that shirt for another dreadful 5 minutes before the other finally replied.

_‘Send the blueprints & measurements. I’ll construct something. Keep up to your end of the deal or I’ll withhold the suit from you.’ _

_‘And Doomy isn’t gonna find out. Riiiiiight?’_

_‘You’re quite a stupid and annoying girl. We’re both infatuated with people on the other side… Of course, he isn't going to have any knowledge of this.’_

A small smile crossed Sombra’s face as she sighed with relief. It was just a few messages but dealing with Moira was a handful and she didn't want to do it again, though she had a feeling this was only going to be the beginning of their interactions. Her fingers quickly moved to the file that contained all of Fareeha’s information and she forwarded Moira the information for the suit. It almost slipped passed Sombra that Moira had figured out it was something of affection and _not_  business. It should bother her that her heart was suddenly exposed like that but… It didn't. As much of a nightmare this was, Moira is one of the few people who understood her in a time like this. She would worry about the exposure from her own recklessness another day, but for tonight, Sombra felt like she won something. Won what? She hadn't had the slightest clue, but victory bells were sounding in her head, and celebratory explosions ignited in her chest. 

 _‘This suit layout is similar to the Egyptian girls...’_ As simple as the message was, Moira's discomfort was apparent. How could Sombra forget? _She didn't._ The angel and the rocket queen had a past. Moira had practically stolen Angela from Fareeha. The whole reason the joke known as this relationship had started was based on how torn up Fareeha was over the angel. 

_‘Don’t worry. I made her forget all about your precious angel and the damage you did. She’s mine now and has been for a while.’_

_‘I'm not too happy to be doing something for her regardless. Though I am quite beatific over the idea that this will keep them separated. Angela is too close to her for comfort. I will begin to work on it when the sun rises and you will assist me. After all, this is more your project than mine, so you'll lend a hand. Go to bed, it’s going to be a busy day tomorrow. I expect to see you in my lab at 6 AM.’_

Swiping her screen away, Sombra fell flat against her back. A hard sigh left her lips, her eyes staring up at the darkness of the room that surrounded them. She had to pace her breathing only realizing now just how hard she was holding it. Rolling over to her side to look at Fareeha, she smiled softly to herself before she leaned in and let a hand push the black locks away from the rocket queens face. “I’m going to protect you in a way Angela couldn't…” She whispered. “And I don’t even have to be on your side to do it.”

As her body relaxed, her eyes fell closed. Her shoulders dropping hard, all the tension she didn't even realize she was feeling leaving her body all at once while sleepiness finally settled. That victory feeling lingered still, extending forward with spiteful happiness that this suit meant Fareeha would depend less on her ex-girlfriend. Despite what just happened though, she still couldn’t find it in her heart to think about what this gesture really meant. She didn’t want to think about it. All she knew was that she a job to do... A project? Yes. That’s what this armor was… It was just a project.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick so this chapter was uploaded being a semi raw-upload. I'm so sorry for typos or skipped words. 
> 
> But I present to you the second part!! I hope you guys enjoy!! #JetHack

“And this is actually going to work?” Sombra questioned Moira, her hand running across the wooden crate that contained the contents the two had been working on for the past three weeks.

“I am insulted you are doubting my engineering. I doubled checked all the functions. I even added as a courtesy an emergency dispatch button in case something were to go wrong. The helmet is easily more accessible to escape as well. All system operations are fully functional at 100%.” Moira assured with annoyance dancing on her words. Gesturing to the box, she urged Sombra to open it to check for herself.

The hacker refused instead hopping up to sit down on top of the crate instead. Despite being with Moira more times these past three weeks than she ever had been since the scientist was recruited, she still found herself skeptical about how the suit was actually going to work. What she learned about Moira during this time was just how deeply in love she was with Angela and just how much she detested Fareeha for having such a deep connection with her; which lead to her uneasy feelings. She also learned that nothing but the hard truth comes from Moira’s lips and doubts of her work are laughable to the scientist. She was confident and arrogant with every crevice in her personality and it made Sombra wonder what exactly had Angela seen in her… Then again, there was a reason Angela hated Moira now. Annoyingly so, with the time she had spent with Moira, Sombra remembered an obvious life lesson: Computer files don’t teach you everything about someone, something is bound to be missing. Files can help teach a course of action but the flow of emotion can alter the next actions which change the outcome.

“A deal’s a deal,” Sombra smirked, her shoulders shrugged up her signature nonchalant way before summoning her computer screen. She began to work on her side of the bargain with the email Moira so  _ kindly _ provided. With a few codes, she was in and out within seconds. She set up a lunch date into Angela’s personal email calendar in a very public and obvious place. Showing the screen to Moira, her words flattened slightly, “You’ll be meeting her at Paris-Les Deux Escargots at 4 PM, CEST. Try not to be late, okay?” The clear sarcasm in Sombra’s voice caused Moira to curl her lip in disgust which was followed by an eye roll. Without further warning, the tall woman turned left the room, leaving Sombra with her crate.

A hard sigh left Sombra’s chest with her eyes lowering. Her fingers pushed the air away, her computer screen disappearing before her eyes. Her hands pushed down against the wood, biting into her bottom lip with some tension. There were thoughts flooding into her head, but as they swirled she could feel herself getting a little dizzy. The realization was never something she welcomed into her life. She always believed she was in control, always had the one up, and could easily work out the people around her. Thinking about Fareeha, she realized how she had no control over the others health, who the rocket queen depended on, and how she did her job.

While her solution was sitting lifelessly in the wooden box just waiting to be worn, it still felt like it wasn’t going to be enough. Transporting this was going to be hard as well as annoying, but she would figure something out. It was the matter of whether Fareeha would see a benefit to what was created or not. If she didn’t benefit from it, all this would have been nothing and there isn’t anything that irritated Sombra more than wasted time or failed projects.

— 

**10 PM (BST) - Secret Apartment Above Moriarty’s Fine Bookshop; King’s Row**

 

“What is the big emergency?” Fareeha asked as soon she rushed into the apartment. She hadn’t even taken her brown leather jacket off yet when she spotted the stand-offish look that covered Sombra’s face. It made her quickly peel the jacket off her shoulders and throw it into the sink, hurrying to approach the hacker with extra urgency. Just a few seconds passed by for Fareeha to take in how somber Sombra looked. 

The oncoming Fareeha made Sombra raise her hands up, trying to halt the woman in her place. A smile graced her lips as she shook her head, changing her expression to a more relaxed feature. “ _ Disculpa.  _ I lied about the emergency. I just wanted to get you home quicker.” Sombra admitted softly, her smirk dying a little as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was already in her own pajamas, her skin still lingering with the smoothness from her lotion, hair draped in a damp ponytail behind her. Clearly, she had just gotten out of the shower. Staring at Fareeha with her purple eyes, her smirk was barely holding up. Fareeha looked tired as usual, which meant the other had not been sleeping well since they’ve parted last.

Honestly, she didn’t think Fareeha would have arrived so late but perhaps her exhaustion was one of the reasons for it. Sombra knew Overwatch had deployed her into King’s Row for a few months and so in the middle of the suit building, they managed to ship some stuff to this apartment in the meantime. Fareeha wasn’t too far from the bookshop though so why did it take her so long to get back?  “That text was like 3 hours ago, you were clearly in no rush.”

Fareeha frowned deeply, watching Sombra’s smirk turn to a frown before the hacker sighed and moved away from her. Placing her keys down on the kitchen counter next to her jacket, Fareeha moved across the room, closer to Sombra. Her hands took the other by the hips immediately, pulling her closer until their bodies touched. “I was with my mother, Sombra. I had to lie to her again and tell her Angela needed me. You can’t keep using an emergency as an excuse to get me home quicker. Believe me, I want to see you as soon as possible too but if she questions Angie… Angie will question me.”

A hard stare came from Sombra upon hearing her girlfriend say the healer's nickname. A hand raised to rub her head while the other pushed against Fareeha’s chest as she turned away from the other yet again, walking into the living room that was a few feet away from the kitchen. Fareeha followed closely behind her, grabbing Sombra’s wrist, pulling her to stop walking. “It’s not like I wanted to tell her that…” Why was she sounding so apologetic already? “It was the first thing that came to my mind.”

“Why was Angela the first one to pop into your mind?” Sombra asked harshly, yanking her hand away and curling her fingers into a fist. Just a few hours ago she filled with excitement. She couldn’t wait to see Fareeha and give her what she made with Moira. They worked so hard on this secret project, and she was ready to show Fareeha how much of a good healer she could be even if she wasn’t next to her. Yet, as the hours went by her mind had drifted to a place of insecurity. Despite the other standing behind her, she could feel her mind drifting back there again…

_ “I thought... we agreed that you wouldn’t... hack the pack on the left side…” _

_ “Doomy was on me. I had to…” _

_ “A-ah… Okay… Mm… Sombra… It  _ **_really_ ** _ hurts…” _

_ “I-I know, but I can’t do anything…” _

_ “It hurts… It just hurts so much…” _

_ “I-I can’t help you... I’m… I’m not Angela. I’m…” _

_ “Wha-... What about… Angela…? What…?” _

Closing her eyes, she had to take a deep breath in order to steady herself. The point of rushing the other home wasn’t to start a fight with her. Yet, there was anger inside her, her fists shaking slightly as she allowed Angela’s name to burn into her brain. “I’m not Angela…” Sombra whispered darkly, peeking over her shoulder, yet her eyes were still glued to the ground. “You know that, right?”

The response left Fareeha staring at the other, dumbfounded. She could feel the emotion in Sombra’s words, and she regretted using Angela as an excuse. After so long, Fareeha really should have found other excuses but Angela was always the easiest to fall back on. Her eyes looked down at the ground, a hand pushing into her short black strands. “I was never trying to imply that you were her… Telling my mom that that's who I’m going to is just the easiest lie I could give. You realize I have to _ lie _ to my mother for us… Right?”

“Then _ stop lying _ and just  _ tell her the truth _ .” Sombra turned around, her arms moving to cross over her chest. “Go ahead. Let your mother know that ‘you’re sleeping with the enemy’. You got over Angela, right? So isn’t it time you stop using her name? Or is that you want me to be like her? Do you want me to be Angela? Because I’m not her.”

Sombra forced herself to stop, biting down on her lip really hard as shook her head. The aggression caught Fareeha’s attention, making her look up at Sombra with pure shock. Fareeha blinked a few times, trying to digest all the words that were spoken to her before she was able to think about a response. “I know you’re not Angela. I wouldn’t date you if you were anything like her because if you were, I would have never moved on from her--”

“Did you _ ever _ move on from her?”

“Sombra, I just work with her! But I have absolutely no romantic feelings for her anymore. You’re the one I have feelings for. You’re the one who picked me up when I had nothing. You’re the one who put the pieces back together. You understood me when no one else did and supported me with every decision I made. I never had to explain myself to you, and you never questioned me... You’re better than she ever was, so yes, I did. I moved on from her from the moment our lips pressed together… I would not be here right now if I still loved her. Come on, where am I? I’m here. With you. Because I love  _ you _ .” Fareeha replied with sternly. She straightened her back out, not even realizing just how much she had leaned in trying to get her words across to her girlfriend. Taking a small moment to gather herself, she rubbed the back of her neck before she took Sombra’s hand into her own, pulling it out of the crossed position Sombra had them in.

“Listen, I’m so sorry that I keep saying her name as a scapegoat. I would love nothing more than to tell my mother about us because you’re not something that I want to hide but you said it yourself…” A frown came to Fareeha’s face as she let out a soft sigh, her brown eyes staring deeply into the purple ones as her hand squeezed Sombra’s a bit more tightly. “We are enemies.”

“I just don’t get why she still gets to have the ability to lean on you and I have to stay here, in the dark, waiting for you to come home while her hands get to be all over you.” The words came out bitterly, yet there was a softness to Sombra’s voice. “I want your mom to know.”

“Asking my mother to come into our secret world would cause complications.” Fareeha retorted. “I want her to know too but-- Wait… Whose hands are all over me?”

“Angela! She’s your doctor, isn’t she?”

“No… She hasn’t been my doctor for a long while now. I had her transfer all my medical documents over to Brigette since she joined the forces as an official healer. The only time Angela takes care of me is when 1. I need surgery which is never, or 2. Immediate care relief which happens on the battlefield, but that’s why there’s a bunch of medical packs. I rush to those before she can see me. So really, the only time is when she needs to escape somewhere, she’ll fly to me, and soon enough we separate.” Fareeha explained, her hand letting go of Sombra’s.

Sombra crossed her arms across her chest once more, her lips pouting a bit. Slowly, it hit her now that Fareeha did tell her that in the past. She hadn’t bothered to care for the information because, at the time, her joke was still a joke. “I remember now…” The hacker said sheepishly, slowly letting her arms drop. There was a silence between them before Sombra brought her hands up to each other and clapped them gently. “I just… forgot… I don’t like hearing her name.”

“Yeah… I kind of got that now.” Fareeha huffed, a bit exasperated. “I need some water.”

While Fareeha made her back over to the kitchen, Sombra looked behind her at the wooden crate that was hiding underneath a lamp. Tapping her fingers against her lip, she took a moment to really sit in her thoughts as she listened to the water get poured into a cup. Then she heard another cup being filled. Upon looking back, she was met with Fareeha extending a glass towards her. Her fingers wrapped around it, accepting it.

“You weren’t supposed to come home to us fighting…” Sombra admitted lowly as she watched Fareeha take massive gulps of her water. “ _ Ay, mierda. _ You make my life so complicated, it’s actually annoying.”

Fareeha’s shoulder’s dropped as she brought her eyes to meet with Sombra’s. “Wha--”

“Shut! Before you take that in the wrong way.” Sombra placed her water down on the coffee table, her feet carrying her over to where the lamp was. Grabbing the lamp, she moved it down onto the floor, opening the top part of the crate and dropping the cover behind it. “Come here.”

Moving closer, Fareeha placed her glass down and approached the box. Taking a peek inside, her brown eyes widened a bit as she saw her helmet sitting on top. Taking a closer look, she realized it wasn’t her helmet at all. It looked like hers but there was soft pinkish-purple hue lining the sides. Looking at Sombra, she was met with the hacker looking down at the box still. Taking that as a sign, her hands reached in and pulled the helmet out. Her thumbs ran across it as she inspected it before she placed it on her head. Once it was on, the operating system automatically activated and she was able to see her girlfriend through the visor through a soft purple hue. “I made a new suit for you…There’s an emergency button on the side. You click it and the helmet just falls right off, in case it catches on fire on something.”

“That’s so cool!!” Fareeha laughed as she took the helmet off. Placing the helmet down on the couch, she dipped her hands back inside of the bin, and pulled out the chest plate next, taking a look inside. It looked exactly like her own, padding and measurements, the cooling system and everything. Her brows furrowed a bit as her eyes laid on these small clear pipes hidden inside. “What is this?”

Sombra finally looked up at the other for a moment before a smirk came to her face. “Your mom is supposed to fill up the gauges with her healing voodoo potions before you go into battle. When your health is at a critical point, it will inject you like an adrenaline shot. It’s just a little something extra so that way you don’t have to depend on your healers so much, and I can worry less when you’re being reckless.”

“You… made me a whole new suit?” Fareeha asked aghast. “Is this why you wanted me home?”

Sombra stood quiet for a moment before she nodded. “Sometimes, I have to be honest with myself. I never did forgive myself for the day I let Doomy pressure me into hacking that chest. You were so close to dying, I was so close to losing you. It was a sick moment that I keep blaming myself over, and I can’t sleep sometimes because of it. I never had a jealousy problem, but I definitely hated it when Angela was the one who helped you and all I could do was just watch you get taken away. I should have opened the pack, and pulled you out of your armor and done a quick fix on ya--”

“Hey…” Placing the chest plate down, Fareeha quickly moved over to Sombra, cupping her face into her hands. “We never spoke about that day properly, but it was well over 2 years ago. I don’t blame you for it. If you didn’t, Doomfist would have killed you. If you opened that pack, Talon would have known you betrayed them and killed you. I’m not mad over that day in the slightest. What I remember from that day was you holding my hand. You were invisible, but you were talking to me, holding me, and rubbing my face to keep me calm. You saved my life simply by being there. You hacked it, and I thought ‘Wow, I was a joke to her. She wanted me distracted.’ but the moment I felt your hand in mine, I knew that I shouldn’t have doubted you. You had my back, even if you couldn’t do anything. You holding my hand gave me the strongest will to fight and stay alive until someone could get me so I could see you again.”

“... You trusted me because I held your hand?”

“Sombra, I--”

“It’s Olivia. My name is Olivia.” There was a moment of silence as the two locked eyes with each other. A soft smile came to Fareeha’s face as the hacker held her breath.

“You always tell me the woman you are now is not the girl you were before. Olivia might have been your name in the past, but you’re Sombra now. And I trust Sombra, the girl who held my hand instead of leaving me to die.”

Slowly, Sombra let her breath go. Her hands pushed against each other, squeezing together before she let them drop and she took two steps forward before throwing herself into Fareeha’s body. Quickly, and tightly, Fareeha wrapped her arms around Sombra, hugging her tightly. “If I had to be honest, I was always scared that you were going to leave me because you have your reputation, you know. You're not the kind of girl who says romantic things or acts all lovey-dovey but my dying moment, you held me in a way you never did before and I knew I couldn’t doubt you anymore. I had to truly give you my everything after that. Thank you… For the suit. I promise I’ll be more careful.”

Sombra buried her face into Fareeha’s neck, holding her even tighter. “I hope it gets you far.”

“With you as my healer? I’m pretty sure I’m getting further than anyone thinks I could.”

“Angela can shove it.”

A laugh came lowly from Fareeha as she pulled back, taking Sombra’s face into her hands once more. Leaning in, she pressed a soft long kiss against her hacker's lips. Feeling Sombra loosen up against her touch, made her smile softly before she pulled away. “Angela is no longer needed.”

A little smirk came across Sombra’s lips before she playfully pushed Fareeha away. Skipping in small leaps across the room, she slipped behind a wall before peeking out again. “Play with your suit tomorrow. For now, you should get in here.” Giving Fareeha a little wink, she slipped inside the bedroom.

Another little laugh left Fareeha’s lips, but she took a moment to herself. Looking down at the chest plate again, her eyes gazed over the design this time instead of the interior. How Sombra added light streaks of her signature color onto the suit made Fareeha feel like she truly had a place in the other’s world. She didn’t need to hear the words to know what this meant, the gesture alone was louder than the words and her heart felt warm inside. She would have to show this off as soon as possible to her mother, but for now, she shouldn’t keep lover waiting.

Strolling across the room, she disappeared behind the door, shutting it behind her. As she crawled into bed with Sombra, her hands tangled into the other's hair, sweet kisses being placed against her lips, before she whispered a sweet, “I love you.”

Even if Sombra didn’t say it back. She knew.


End file.
